So Similar Yet So Different
by Shaillerine
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura both possess the thirst to prove themselves worthy. But both paid more attention to their differences. "In this life, it's not what you hope for, it's not what you deserve - it's what you take" "Hey, that's Tom Cruise's quote, thief" "I'm surprised that you know that, Sakura" As Sakura spends more time in school she finds out, who she really is. 'Twist of Fate'


**Okay, this is really crazy, I'm being irresponsible with my stories, but I swear I'll continue those one-chaptered ones so I hope you read my other SasuSaku stories, and—wait that's not the point here. Actually, I'm working on 'Uchiha Sasuke's Sister' Chapter 2 and plan on updating it after this. Well, it might take a little time but. . . .**

**So anyways, I just want you all to know that I'm not a real sportsperson so if I wrote something wrong about basketball feel free to tell and correct me because I really don't know anything good about it. Besides, I am used to being indoors, and I don't really like moving much, and I don't really like sports—no offense— and I hope you enjoy this story. And oh, some of the basketball techniques and moves here are from 'Kuroko no Basket' amazing 'only guys' anime by the way.**

Emerald eyes opened slowly, blinking twice to adjust from the sunlight, a pale hand brushed aside some cherry blossoms strands that fell over a heart shaped face and some were covering her virgin reddish pink lips, her body is exhausted from overtime work yesterday. She rolled to her side to see her nightstand where her clock stood.

_Oh look its 8:07_

8:07!CLASS STARTS IN 40 MINUTES!

Sakura immediately got up and prepared for school. She took a real quick shower with her messy bun and wore her white button up shirt (she already tied the necktie on the collar for good measures yesterday), black blazer and black pants, holding her black socks; she almost flew downstairs to have a fill of cereal. She held the bowl with one hand and her free hand was helping herself wear the socks, after a drink of strawberry juice, she sprinted to the front door and wore her knee pads and elbow pads. Her sports bag and messenger bag slung on her shoulders as she skateboarded as if she's racing with the wind.

It's her first day in school, and she only got to prepare herself in twenty minutes, not to mention there is also a distance to take care of. It was really strange for her to have pale skin since she's just a commoner, not to mention her skin isn't just pale, it's also smooth, and her lashes are naturally curly and long while her lips were pressed in a slight pout without even trying. She's always a punctual girl but nervousness took its toll on her. After all who wouldn't be nervous if you're a commoner and is going to attend Konoha Gakuen?

To be clear, Konoha Gakuen is a private elite school where only rich people can attend to, but rare people who aren't rich can attend in it too. Though the student has to be a varsity of a sport, a member of the Instruments Club or the Choir, and another membership of another club, grades must be straight As and no record of S-rank violence.

She arrived at the high gates of the school. She went to the guards' gate and showed him her identification card and then slipped inside. No one was there, she knew she's late since it was so peaceful, but maybe the school will let her off the hook since she's new so she took the chance to study the surroundings. The buildings looked modern, some had really large glass windows and others hasn't, some classrooms has balconies but others hasn't, completely asymmetrical, nothing was the same on both sides but Sakura found it unique. She sat on a bench, took off her sneakers and put it in her sports bag and in exchange, she wore her black leather ones.

Taking a deep breath she entered the building crossed the corridors confidently and slightly studying the paintings and vases that decorated the hallways. She has memorized the map of the school in Google so she had no worries of getting lost. She stopped at the principal's office door and pressed the doorbell, there was a beep.

"_This is Shizune, Assistant Principal; please state your name and purpose"_

"Um, Sakura Natsume, transfer student" Sakura answered and there was a second of silence.

"_Oh right, please come in"_

The door opened and revealed a carpeted and classical room, with wooden furniture and framed paintings, flower vases that looked really expensive. . There was a large desk at the middle with a woman in probably late twenties occupying a brown swivel chair. She has short black hair and dark eyes, wearing a complete black business suit, she stood up. _My, she's tall_.

"So, again, it's Shizune" she introduced herself, extending a hand which Sakura accepted "The school is pleased to have a talented student like you" Sakura shook her head.

"The pleasure is mine"

Shizune just smiled "Here, I'll lead you to our principal" Shizune walked Sakura to the wall with a black door; she opened it and let Sakura in before herself. Sakura studied the room, unlike the first one, this room is modern, with black leather furniture and plain ink paintings on the wall, flower vases with white roses and some fruits—do they live here or something?

There was a glass desk at the middle with a woman occupying a black swivel chair. She had blond long hair (with the same hairstyle as Sakura though at the nape her hair is in two loose ponytails instead of a bun)and hazel eyes, pale skin and too large _racks_ that made some of the buttons of her blouse pop open, though no wonder the principal _hides_ herself. "Good morning" said principal greeted, Sakura read the name plate and it said 'Tsunade Senju '

"Good morning, Senju-sa—

"Tsunade" the woman corrected

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura agreed

"So Sakura, you do know that the scholarship here is as hard as. ." the principal massaged her chin thoughtfully "As trying to drink sake in the school because it's prohibited?" she continued and Sakura rose a delicate brow in confusion. Say what?

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded her superior by calling her name.

"Right, right" Tsunade raised her arms in defeat and then in serious eyes, her gaze locked with Sakura's.

"So you're taking positions in the basketball team, the school's band 'Akatsuki' and the chess club?" Sakura nodded "Hm, I should tell you, I know of your skills already but you know how rich brats behave, you need to impress them first before getting in to get along with them"

"I understand" Sakura said confidently, although she's a little bit nervous inside.

Tsunade told her everything she needed to be informed at and gave her locker number for classes and her locker number in the basketball clubroom, her stuff for class, like schedule and told her details of clothing.

"Since you're a varsity, you get to not wear stuff on your uniform" Tsunade said

"Um?"

"What she meant was, 'since you're a varsity, you can quit wearing two things on your uniform' like blazer and vest or something" Shizune explained

"Oh"

"Okay then, I'll accompany you to your class" Shizune offered

"Oh, I can manage" Sakura said "I hope you don't mind me refusing but, I kinda want to explore stuff a bit on the way"

"Sure"

Sakura left the office and went to her locker, put the combination on the keypad "Wow, electronic" she muttered as she did that. She put her things in there, (including her necktie and blazer) and then she headed to the basketball clubroom, talked to Zabuza (who judged her skills in basketball the day before) and then she put her things there (in her locker in the basketball clubroom) after promising the man that she'll prove her worth later. She walked in the silent hallways as she looked around, studying the beauty of the artworks that were displayed on her way. She took a sharp left and—

_BAM!_

Sakura winced when her back fell flat on the floor. "Ow, ow" she looked up and she wished she didn't. Standing before her is a tall red-haired-brown-eyed male with pale skin like hers and _wonderful_ stature. He's wearing the school uniform, white button up shirt, no vest and no necktie, black pants. _He must be a varsity too._ She concluded in her mind due to the loss of the vest and necktie.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"I'm not the one lying on the floor" the guy said, somehow his tone was almost like. . .brotherly. He offered a hand "I'm sorry"

"A-apology accepted" she said and accepted his hand as he pulled her up. _He's strong_, she noted.

"New here?" he sounded as if he wasn't asking a question.

"Yes." Sakura's grip on her messenger bag strap tightened. She offered a hand "Sakura Natsume"

He smirked. "Sasori Haruno" Somehow, his name rang a small bell in the farthest corner of her mind, why is his name familliar?

"So um. . I'll just go to class" Sakura half mumbled and when her new acquaintance nodded, she hurried away, leaving a wondering boy behind.

She looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it, he felt like he's seen her before and he felt a 'connection' with her the moment their hands touched. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't see her _that_ way, he just felt something unclear. Maybe it's the pink hair? But then if she's familiar because of that, he won't take it as a conclusion because he's sure that it's his first time to see such a beautiful hair color, but then something is familiar with her hair too. Sasori shook his head and then headed to where he was supposed to go.

**Homeroom – Mathematics Room – Kakashi Hatake**

"Settle down people! I know you're excited for today's club-specials but I'm gonna teach Math today and—

"WHAAAAAAT! THAT SUCKS SENSEI! LET'S JUST SKIP THIS ALREADY! I WANNA HAVE WARM-UPS FOR MY MATCH WITH TEME!" a blond-haired-blue-eyed tan boy whined. His white button up shirt was wrinkled and the sleeves were folded to his elbows and his tie was tied in a wrong way, his pants wrinkly too. Some students snickered at his confidence of talking to Kakashi that way; a certain raven-haired teen glared the blond though.

Kakashi began writing equations on the board, ignoring the mumbles and groans of his beloved students.

"BUT TEME! ZABUZA WILL ALLOW US BELIEVE ME!"

Kakashi tried to ignore the blond's voice though.

"Dobe, be quiet" Sasuke Uchiha, raven-haired-onyx eyed pale boy with his signature chicken ass hair hissed. His uniform is neat, though he wasn't wearing a blazer or a necktie (too annoying) and being a basketball varsity, his biceps and veins were in right places. Girls were giggling as his glare intensified. Can't just girls leave him alone?

"Oi, Sasuke, that Haruno girl is staring at you" Neji Hyuuga said. His pale eyes are always observant and his dark (beautiful) brown hair is tied in a loose ponytail and his uniform is complete even though he is a Karate varsity. Sasuke frowned at his friend's statement. Karin Haruno, the school's total bitch and number one fangirl has a thing for him. Disgusting, she's a spoilt brat showered with money, ate in silver and dressed in stuff only once. Her uniform seemed to be two sizes smaller for her, her buttoned up shirt has four buttons unfastened and her skirt is sooooo short that you can't call it a skirt or mini-skirt anymore. He caught her gaze on him and she gave him a slutty wink, which caused Sasuke to _almost_ throw up, right there and then.

"So, listen" Kakashi caught their attention "The Expan—

_Knock! Knock!_

Kakashi pouted in his mask (not that anyone would see it) and headed to the door. Sasuke raised a brow at this. Who might it be? The students began murmuring to each other. They heard Kakashi chuckle and lead someone in. Every one of them stared at the newcomer. "This is Sakura Natsume, she's new and she's a scholar here so don't be harsh on her, 'kay."

"A scholar?"

"Wow, she got a scholarship? She must be smart or something"

"She's not that bad" Neji nodded to himself then gave Sasuke a glance through the corner of his eyes."You'll get a girlfriend now, Uchiha"

"Zip that mouth, Hyuuga"

"Very funny, Uchiha"

"She's so cute" Ino Yamanaka sighed dreamily, her long blond hair tied in a high ponytail but her long bangs covered half of her face and her baby blue eyes resembled the shallow waters of the sea, her skin is pale and she is dressed in her uniform differently for being the captain of the cheerleading squad. Her necktie is tied in a confusing knot (her boyfriend's fault), her shirt slightly tight but only two buttons undone, her skirt not too short, just the right length and her shoes are three-inched heels.

"I'm Sakura Natsume, I hope we'll all get along" she introduced herself. Her messy bun from earlier has been fixed and transformed ito a _very_ neat bun that kept her hair from falling over her neck but some strands fell over the sides of her face, framing it and bringing out the shine in her green eyes. Hoping to have a good introduction with her new class, Sakura has fixed the way she wore her uniform, having her own style, her right sleeve is folded to her elbows while the other just covered her arm to her knuckles, her collars aren't raised or anything, just in a simple fold and hervest covered her tucked in shirt. her pants and shoes were okay, and her breathing is fine and her eyes did not betray her (not showing any sign of her nervousness).

"She looks pretty hot"

"Or cute"

"But seriously? Pink hair?"

"There is something that is called 'Hair dye' Naruto" Shikamaru lectured lazily receiving an 'oh' from the blond.

"You may sit beside Sasuke Uchiha at the back" Kakashi said, ignoring the murmurings of the students.

"EEEEEEHHHHH!" a girl whined

"No way, why does she get to sit beside my Sasuke-kun?"

"I want to sit beside Sasuke-kun!"

"Which one is Uchiha, sir?" Sakura politely asked.

Sasuke, slightly amused of the girl (because she's the _first_ scholar to ever come for five years now. Tsunade Senju is a very _choosy_ woman), raised his hand boredly. Said girl nodded and sat on the empty seat on his left. He studied her, no hints of muscle anywhere and her pants hid her legs. Why is she wearing pants anyway? Don't all girls love skirts?

"What do you think of the new girl?" Ino asked her boyfriend, Shikamaru as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Troublesome"

Naruto snickered, Neji smirked Ino elbowed the ponytailed dark brunette. Dark eyes stared at her confusedly and then Shikamaru took a deep breath as if restraining himself from running away from his girlfriend.

"A scholar huh, I wonder which club she's in" Ino wondered

"Seeing that she's a girl, a small one, probably a gymnast or a tennis player" Tenten concluded Her hair tied in two neat buns, she's a varsity in soccer and preferred to wear pants (like Sakura) and a white button up shirt, her blazer tied around her waist and she wore pitch black training shoes. Her name is Tenten, a tomboy or that's what the school thinks of her because she never wore a skirt in school or anywhere public. Never, once there was this Spring Dance and Tenten attended wearing a tuxedo. A TUXEDO!

"Her hands didn't have blisters" Hinata stated shyly while twiddling her index fingers, well she's just telling them what she saw earlier. She's a Hyuuga so she has this pearly eyes and dark long hair, she wore her uniform completely and she's a member of the karate club and choir. She stutters a lot but it's only natural because she's really, really shy.

"But is her hair really real?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, who cares! She looks cute that way"

"You think?"

"Yup" Ino clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily "She is the 'essence of spring'"

"Ess-what?" Tenten asked while Hinata nodded.

"I have to agree with Ino-chan here, Tenten-chan. Natsume-san's 'sakura-like' hair and green eyes make her look like a 'child of spring'"

"Ino said 'essence' though" Tenten muttered to herself.

Sasuke frowned, this Natsume just arrived and already attracted this three annoying girls.

"Ino, Hina, come on, let's get to know her" Tenten said

"S-she's gone" Hinata said, the six of them staring at the empty seat.

"Looking for Natsume?" Sasuke asked "She left already, like three minutes ago"

"Whaaaat!"

"Asuma picked her up" Sasuke answered

"I didn't know you're a man of _lots_ of words, Uchiha" Neji joked and the Uchiha glared at him.

"_Sorry for the interruption, Shikamaru Nara, please report to Chess room immediately, I repeat, Shikamaru Nara, bring your (censored) right here and now!"_ Asuma almost shouted at the speaker from the broadcast room.

"Now, what does he need from me now?" Shikamaru groaned and Ino slapped his back

"Bring your ass there then!"

"Don't worry Shikamaru-kun, we'll follow you after Kakashi-san dismisses us" Hinata reassured and Shikamaru stared at the group suspiciously.

"Shikamaru! Go now!" Kakashi's voice sent Shikamaru out the door. Not because he's scared but because he doesn't like attention.

**Dismissal, start of the club-day**

Sasuke walked alongside with Naruto, bored to death, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he thought about his plans and schedule for the day. Surely, he'll see the girl in the gym later, if what she said about being a basketball varsity is true. He frowned as he tried to listen at the blond's blabbering to Neji's cousin as they began to approach the chess room. Unlike other rooms, the chess room had glass walls making the interior completely visible to the outside.

"GUYS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Naruto shouted and the others turned to what he's pointing. Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Natsume are sitting across each other, playing chess, Shikamaru the black and Sakura the white, Sakura is glaring at the chessboard, as well as Shikamaru. It was the gang's first time to see him like this (second actually).

"Is he? Concentrating?" Tenten asked, unsure.

Ino scoffed, her eyes glued to her phone. "There's no way— " her breath hitched when she saw Shikamaru through the glass, with sweat trickling down from his hairline, forehead creasing in focus.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"She's good" Sasuke answered. The last time he saw Shikamaru concentrate like this was the time when Sasuke first battled with him in said boardgame.

Minutes later, Asuma came and more minutes later, it was checkmate. The gang watched the two stand and shake hands, Sakura nodding and slightly blushing at what Asuma and Shikamaru was talking about, and then Asuma pointed the door for Shikamaru, Shikamaru muttered things under his breath before going out of the room, bidding farewell to the pink-head.

"How was it Shika?" Ino immediately clung onto the said boy.

"She's good" he answered and then he turned to Sasuke "Almost as good as you"

"Don't compare me to a girl" Sasuke growled.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She?" Asuma repeated, Naruto gasped at the sudden appearance.

"Sakura Natsume" Tenten answered

"Oh, she left already, I think she's heading to the music room?"

"Huh, since when?"

"Since Shikamaru left the room"

"What"

**Music Room**

"We meet again, Natsume-san"

"Haru-ah!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering why the redhead's name was familiar. Sasori on the other side is amused, in one second, Sakura resembled his Dad when surprised, hmmm. . . strange.

"Haruno-san can I ask you a question?"

"You already are" he smirked

Sakura ignored the joke "Are you, by any chance related to Sakuya Haruno?"

"He's my father"

Sakura's face brightened and then reddened "C-can you tell him that I'm his number one fan?"

"Sure, I'll even get an autograph for you"

"Really?" Sakura asked and Sasori nodded

"Thank you!" she gave him a dazzling smile. Sasori can't help but feel a pang of happiness in his heart.

"So you're the fucking scholar this fucking school has been fuckin about" she didn't like the tone of that voice. She slightly turned her head to the direction and rose a brow at a silver-haired man with extremely (EXTREMELY) weird eyes. He had a really rugged style of wearing uniform (pants folded to knees, blazer and white button up shirt to elbows, no vest or necktie and slippers? Seriously?).

Sasori pressed a send button to his friend Kakuzu and then slipped his phone in his pocket. He smirked, he's got a good feeling about this.

"Show us what you can, yeah?" a blond haired male beside Sasori said. Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the front of the room with a guitar in hand, the guys looked at her expectantly as they sat down on some desks. Sakura fixed the cords and wires and tunes of the acoustic guitar, bowed and smiled a bit as she sat down on a stool.

"Sakura Natsume" she introduced herself and then started. The melody that came out from the guitar wasn't like a guitar at all. It resembled that of a piano, and the sound is very calming, almost like a lullaby's melody.

"I wonder where she is?" Ino crossed her arms.

"Give up Ino, you won't find her."

"M-Maybe she's invisible?" Hinata guessed

"Never happening."

There was a beep of the school broadcast "_Is everyone having fun?_" definitely Konan Akatsuki's feminine and beautiful voice "_Well, that's to be expected, today, we have a new band member, listen to the song 'kay? En-WHAAAAT! Hidan when did you!-_

_"Oi! Everyone okay? you all gotta see this (censored) song! it's (censored) good and (censored)-_

_"(censored) off Hidan!"_

_"That's all thank-(CENSORED) **Beep**!_

A voice that sounded like an angels filled the whole campus, it was the most beautiful voice they have ever heard, no wonder the 'Akatsuki' took her in the band rightaway.

(Utau Hoshina - My Heartful Song)

_dare mo inai STAGE_  
_yume no jikan wa mou maku ga orite yuku_  
_kinou to onaji_  
_asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no_

_LAST SCENE wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo_  
_namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_atarashii watashi ni _  
_umarekawaru_  
_yuuki wo dashite _  
_hazukashi ga ranaide_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_utau yo itsumademo _  
_anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_itsu kara darou_  
_honto no egao miserarena kunatteta_  
_konna watashi wo_  
_akiramenaide mattete kureta no_  
_ kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatte ita_  
_hora tsuyogari no kusari hodo ite_

_natsukashii omoide ni _  
_yasashisa ga_  
_mesameru you ni_  
_sunao ni nareta kara_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_kokoro wo hiraite_

_ima atarashii watashi ni _  
_umarekawaru_  
_yuuki wo dashite_  
_kagayaki tsuzukeyou_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_MY HEARTFUL SONG_  
_utau yo itsumademo_  
_anata ni todokimasu you ni_

"Wow, who was that?"

"Konan-sama said that there's a new member."

"Heh, they'll introduce her in the 'Fest' anyways"

"That's right, we'll know tht new member soon."

**GYM**

In the end, Sasuke separated himself from his friends that kept on chasing after the pinkette. He knew it was hopeless to chase Natsume because of her 'silence' so it is better for him to wait for her to show up where he knew she would. He headed to the basketball clubroom, changed into his jerseys and half-walked-half-jogged to the gym. Upon arriving, he saw members of the basketball club in there, and at one corner, he saw Sakura Natsume talking calmly to their coach, Zabuza Momochi. She looked so small, yet cute—AHEM!—in her slightly loose white t-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts, her rubber shoes were white.

"—but, five versus one, don't you think you're too harsh on me Coach?" Sasuke heard Sakura ask in a teasing tone.

Zabuza just chuckled

"Coach" Sasuke made his presence known.

"Aaah Uchiha meet Natsume a new member"

Sasuke raised a brow "So you're after the basketball team?" he scoffed and then stated sarcastically "Good luck with that"

"Why thank you, Uchiha-san"

Zabuza gave him a raised and questioning brow.

"He's my classmate, Coach"

"I see" Zabuza nodded and then blew a whistle "First years, gather the balls, second years put the balls in the clubroom and others, stay on the bleachers. First five, on the court!"

Male basketball members scrambled about; actually, all of them in gym are boys, except for Sakura Natsume. Her eyes followed the raven-haired-teen's back who was heading to the direction of three boys. Her acquaintance, Sasori Haruno was there, warming himself by dribbling his ball, slightly crouched down as the ball bounced back and forth between his legs. There's also a white-haired-blue-highlighted boy with purple eyes and pointy teeth in a grin, watching her or Sasuke (that was a little creepy) there's also Deidara, his eyes watching Sasori.

"So five versus one it is" Sakura sighed, slightly feeling nervous.

"Or four, that idiot isn't here yet" Zabuza began to glare at the closed doors of the gym which in that moment slammed open, revealing a blond in his jerseys. "There he is" there was venom in Zabuza's voice. Sakura just smiled at him encouragingly as if saying that everything will be fine.

"Ah! Sakura Natsume!" the blond called

"Shut it dobe" Sasuke glared at the blond

"Um, do I know you?" Sakura asked, resisting blushing because of the looks of the other basketball club members that are staring at her. In a bad way

"I'm your classmate!" the blond stated rather loudly.

"SHUT IT!" was heard from Zabuza's commanding voice, he gestured a hand from Sasori, who nodded and then tossed the ball to his waiting hands. Zabuza dribbled it a few times and then studied the surroundings, when he was sure that everyone's attention was on him, he announced "Sakura, you need to get past to our first five and that way, the club will acknowledge you as a basketball varsity and as Sasori's replacement"

Murmurs began, followed by talking, everyone in the gym was surprised to see a girl against the first five of the team, not to mention a girl who is actually in basketball jerseys. Sure, some girls are into basketball, only rare though, most girls are always worried on their nails and hands and muscles and stuff so seeing one cute small girl (teenage actually, fifteen to be precise) against five guys looks really. . . . . . cruel?

"Wait, wait" Sasuke protested, there was silence, everyone is curious to hear him say something "You are letting us play with a girl?" he asked in the same tone as '_There's a pig flying_?'

"It can't be that bad" Sasori said receiving multiple nods from Naruto.

"Yep, and she looks. . . .—

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself Suigetsu, yeah?" Deidara gave the guy named 'Suigetsu' a light smack on the head with his palm.

"Hn, a girl is not fitting to hold a ball and stand on the court" Sasuke gave her a suspicious look. "And you're gonna replace Sasori?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke however kept on kicking himself mentally. What's wrong with him today? Where are his manners? And self control? He can't even control his own tongue.

"How about this?" Suigetsu caught everyone's attention "She gets a point against us all and we all agree that she's good and is worthy to replace Saso-chan"

"Sasori" the redhead hissed.

"Whatever"

"We cool with that Coach?"

Zabuza sighed, he knew of her skills already but she has to show them, he tossed the ball to Sakura (who caught it with two hands) who tilted her head a bit to the side—No! Sasuke Uchiha did not just think of her as cute!— he headed to the bleachers gesturing a senior to be the referee "Do as you please"

"Great!"

"So we all set?" Suigetsu asked, receiving nods. He took a coin from his pocket and snapped it in his fingers to the air. "Once it drops, it starts" he said and Sakura began dribbling the ball, surprising a few because of her nice grip.

"_CLINK!"_

Sakura charged at them, dribbling the ball back and forth passing it from her left palm to her right. Her eyes moved around to study her opponents, the guy named Naruto ran towards her. She gave a smile and twirled, the ball expertly dribbled by her hands as Naruto went past her. Next was the white-haired guy named Suigetsu, she noticed that his hands and form are slightly smaller than his other teammates, almost like feminine.

'_Must be the 'passer'_ she concluded in her mind.

He blocked her way, she glared at him as he grinned at her, his arms spread out as if ready to encircle around her. She stood sideways, her left hand dribbling the ball, her eyes slightly wandering to see everyone, Naruto lost his chance to block her so he's out, Suigetsu is blocking her, Sasori and Deidara stood side by side as if waiting and Sasuke is standing near the hoop. She sighed and pushed the ball harshly on the floor making Suigetsu's focus falter, he was about to get it but the ball bounced to the other way, making Sakura smile and stepped closer to the ball dribbled it and ran to her next enemy with the grace that would break a ballerina's heart.

"_What's with that irregular bounce_?" Suigetsu thought.

Sasori and Deidara prepared themselves at her approach. Sasori smirked when she stopped just in front them, Deidara's hands began swaying slight and Sasori's fingers began to move as if pulling strings, Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes began being hypnotized. Deidara and Sasori smirked, they were always like that in games, Sasori was nicknamed as 'The Manipulator' while Deidara 'Thief', she bit her lip and then furiously dribbled the ball with her left, then she passed it to her right and then she began ducking as she was sidestepping from left to right as if dancing a street-hiphop song, making a pattern of weird movements.

"What's she doing?" Deidara hissed quietly.

"Street Basketball" Sasori said, feeling a touch of pride in his heart because of her although he didn't know why '_My first time seeing one personally' _he added in his mind.

Sakura's shoes squeaked on the floor as she slid the ball along her left arm catching Deidara and Sasori's eyes to the left she smirked and grabbed it as she slid past them, leaving both unable to move in amusement. Sasuke stayed on guard, she blinked twice, his form and guard and defense looked perfect, there was no way she can slide past him. Sasuke wore a smirk of arrogance, she bit her lower lip as he blocked her way, she tried to get past him, once, twice, thrice. . .there was no way that she could get past him. She randomly threw the ball, surprising everyone in the gym as it flew over Sasuke and slip through the hoop.

Silence covered the gym, the only sound that could be heard is the bouncing of the ball from the hoop.

"Bitch" Sasuke muttered, pissed that she didn't go offensive against him. Sakura however, having an 'absolute pitch' heard what he muttered and she frowned.

"If that's the case then, you're a jerk" She muttered, making sure that the Uchiha heard what she said and he did, but he ignored it, knowing that he might get a lecture from Zabuza if he fought with the new member on his-oops- her first day in the club and school. The club acknowledged and congratulated her while Sasori passed her his jersey number '13' to Sakura and now she is currently conversing with Zabuza. Sasori sat on the bleachers, everyone is busy again after the 'one-shoot match' and he is busy thinking about the weird feelings that he felt whenever he was around the pink-haired girl.

Unknown to anyone, a girl watching from the second floor window that had the view of the whole gym has witnessed everything, and she can't help but accuse of Sakura, stealing her Sasuke-kun. Well she thought ahead of time and obviously, the scholar girl seemed to be getting everything that should be _hers _ . . . she got the seat she wanted, the figure and skin that she desperately tried to have and the talent in basketball that she wanted. Hmp, she even made _her dear onii-sama _to smile and smirk, when she, the _imouto_ herself couldn't. Karin could see the 'talent' leaking off the transferee, she can tell that Sakura is talented with her hands and of course body, so maybe she would fit in any category. Speaking of Karin, she didn't have any talent at all, except for picking slutty clothes or dance in cheerleading club, compared to Sakura, or her own family, Karin was like 'nothing. Her (and Sasori's) father Sakuya, is a retired pro-basketball player, well, he only retired so that he would take over the Haruno company, her (and Suigetsu's) mother Suigintou is a famous singer who retired just to concentrate on her arts, her brother Sasori is a basketball player and an artist who is renowned even in Greece and Italy while her other half brother Suigetsu is an all-round champion in swimming in Olympics, plus he is extremely talented in sword dance.

Karin headed to the Women's Room and took fresh uniform in her locker in the very same room, entered a shower and washed herself. Getting rid of the make-up on her face and other facial products she applied, Karin stepped out and changed into her fresh uniform which were longer and looser than her first one, she braided her hair and with her special foundation, she covered her pimples and then applied a simple lipgloss on her lips.

When she left the Women's Room, she looked different than she usually does. Everyone in the school knew what her facade is, everyone except for the principal (that's what she thinks) her teachers are bribed not to tell Tsunade Senju except her homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake who seemed to not care or see her, well Karin thought that there's no need for bribing the teacher because everyone knows that he only pays attention to his beloved _Icha Icha Paradise. _Well, Karin, being the bitch she is, thinks that Kakashi is enjoying the way she wore her slutty uniform. (F*ck you Karin!), but now, Karin looked like a class president or a semi-nerd. She headed to the principal's office, told Shizune who she was and that she needed to talk to Tsunade and then she went inside to talk to her Grandmother.

Tsunade glared at the paperworks that are stacked on her desk, 'School Fest' is approaching and she still hasn't decided on a theme. She sighed and a knock was heard. "Come in" She said in her commanding voice and the door opened, Tsunade felt like breaking her table when the face of her granddaughter was in view. "Why do I see you in my office, Karin?" She asked. Tsunade never did like her granddaughter, it wasn't like she's a bad grandmother, it's just that, he didn't like how her granddaughter is acting, the way she walked around the school dressed in prostitute version of uniform and then change into more decent when talking to her, of course she knew that, Kakashi is forever loyal to her, and besides, she tried talking to Karin about her acts once but what the bitch said was "What are you saying Grandmother, I don't get it" Tsunade felt like throwing her desk now.

Karin is her son's (Sakuya) daughter, but despite of having a talented family, Karin wasn't talented, or let's say, she has no talent at all, and her way of talking and being a liar wasn't a 'Haruno' trait at all, but being an adult, Tsunade once talked her son and daughter-in-law about Karin's behaviour but the couple gave Karin a chance, so now Tsunade is just bearing it, she knew that one day, Karin will realize her 'bitchiness' and regret it.

"U-um, G-grandmother?"

"What?"

"I-it's about the transfer student, t-though, um"

Tsunade popped a vein on her tattooed forehead "What? Is she acting violent or has any problems?"

"None in those category, w-well i just want to ask why you let her in school, I mean, this is a private school, an elite" Karin faked stammered and faked her gentle and shy voice.

"Well, Sakura Natsume is talented and I'd rather take her in than let Suna or Kiri take her, who knows what they'd make her do there" she said and knew that despite of Karin's stupidity, she'll understand what she meant.

"But w-why, c-can you move her in other class?"

This time Tsunade looked at Karin straight in the eyes. "Are you questioning my decisions Karin, I do not abuse my power over the school, Natsume-san has the brains and talents to be in the star-section, do you understand, _my dear granddaughter_?"

Karin looked down "I-I'm not"

"Good, you may leave" When Karin was gone, Tsunade smirked to herself "Shizune! I've decided!"

When Karin was at a good distance, Karin stomped her way to the Women's Room. Hating Sakura Natsume to her very core.

Sakura changed into her formal uniform and retied her hair into a really neat and tight bun, she arranged her locker and then took her lunchbox, just then, the bell rang and students began roaming in the hallways. She hurried to find the door to the main stairs and headed to the rooftop. The sky is blue and the breeze is fresh and cold, but soothing. It was like a garden there, there was a tree and grasses andf benches, flowers and small ponds. "What the heck is this place?" she muttered to herself as she sat on the grass under the tree and eat.

The door of the rooftop opened and revealed three girls. Sakura blinked twice in confusion. A blonde ponytailed girl with blue eyes, a brunette in twin buns and brown eyes and a girl with pale eyes and midnight blue hair appeared.

"Found you" the blonde said

**Meanwhile. . . . **

"I thought you quit basketball Sasori?" Deidara asked as he get out of the shower with a towel on his head and around his waist.

Sasori sighed "I just dropped by for something" he said as he pull three strands of pink silky hair from **Locker _13_** of the Basketball Clubroom. "But you know, Deidara, you might want to control your nakedness around here, now that you have a female teammate"

"Hmp! If she's gonna drool, she'll be sorry because I ain't banging her!"

Sasori didn't know why, but he felt like punching the blonde.

**That's it for Chapter 1. For all those confused, just review or PM me, and if I wrote something bad or wrong just correct me. Anyways, Sasuke is being a bastard to Sakura at first but then he'll realize it and be nicer to her later on. I hope you like this story and I'd be more than delighted if you review it and share your thoughts with me. Well, thanks for reading my story.**

**Next Chapter Preview**

"So what do you think of this article?"

"Don't talk to me as if you know me, Natsume" Sasuke glared

"For your information Uchiha, we are partners and we need to finish this thing before the end of the class"

"Do it yourself"

"Well, I would if only the teacher would allow me to do it alone"

"Then just leave and I'll do it myself"

"Hmp, then what would happen to my scholarship?"

"Who cares?"

"I care"

"Hn"

"Hmp, I don't see what girls see in you, _Uchiha_" Sakura pronounced his name as if it was venom.

"I don't see the reason why guys like you"

**On the other side**

"Haruno-sama, whoever owns this hair that you gave me is your relative and if I may specify, your sister"

Sasori processed the information in his mind for a few seconds and then nodded to their family doctor. "Do me a favor and don't tell my father about this"

"Anything Haruno-sama"

**Next chapter would be Sasuke and Sakura's first impressions on each other. See ya guys! Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
